1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to a method and system for allowing multiple service providers to serve users via a common access network such as a wireless local access network for instance.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, wireless local area networking has become increasingly popular. Provided with a suitable wireless communication device, a user operating in a wireless local area network (WLAN) can conveniently gain access to network resources without being tethered to a fixed location.
A WLAN can take various forms, one of the most common of which is that described by industry standard IEEE 802.11 (as modified by 802.11b). Applicable details of 802.11 are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and therefore will not be described.
Generally speaking, in an 802.11 WLAN, one or more access points (APs) are provided as base stations to interface between mobile stations and a distribution system (e.g., a wired Ethernet or other system). When a mobile station first enters an 802.11 WLAN, the mobile station becomes associated with a nearby AP and becomes authenticated for purposes of communicating within the WLAN. Depending on the scope of authentication, the mobile station may then be able to communicate with other mobile stations operating on the WLAN and/or with various servers or other entities in the distribution system. Further, the distribution system may provide connectivity with another network such as the Internet for instance. Therefore, the mobile station might be able to access resources on that other network as well.